hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sinnin's Talk Page - Archive Number 3
Vacation! Tomorrow I will be on Vacation for the next 2 weeks. I will have my laptop and hopefully will be able to find wi-fi so i can check in nightly and make sure the children have not run amuk as they like to do. Unfortunatly the new HWC cars and next 3 garage cases i have will be a little late getting up! Reventon Why did you delete the descriptoin for the Reventon I put??? SyndicateOfSpeed 00:10, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :This is a wiki about Hot Wheels, There has been a recent wave of editors adding trivial information on real cars. If anyone needs to know anything about a production car this is not the place to look it up, Nor do we intend to make it such. Any information added needs to have references noted, you cant just copy and paste info from other random sites. I am not picking on you, I just start the cleaning process on car descriptions that have the un-needed Description tag. 17:54, October 15, 2010 (UTC) GREAT JOB Terrific job on the Ford F-100 Section.Also on The ADMIN appointment.Well Done & Well Deserved Pirate4722 23:31, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I know you have done a lot of work with the f-100, And we have been working on a nice solution for navigating through them all for a long time now. I figured it was time to stop procrastinating and get-r-done! Im glad you like it! 23:36, October 5, 2010 (UTC) -It's exactly as I envisioned it Pirate4722 23:52, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Copyright Vio Sorry about the copyright vio. I guess I got overzealous w/wanting to "fill in the blanks". Stezton 19:46, October 1, 2010 (UTC) 2011 IF YOU could have ANY car as a '11 casting what would you pick? I would pick... -Corvette Stingray Mako Shark -Konigsegg CCX -TVR Cerbera Speed 12 -TVR Sagaris -Mercedez-Benz SLR McLaren Roadster I hope to see these cars! ???WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE FOR '11??? CONGRATS ON BEING AN ADMIN! SyndicateOfSpeed 00:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) New Admin Hey David, I just wanted to let you know that I made you an admin today. Your work here has been great as well as your handling of our "special users". You should have all of the privileges that I have like deleting pages/stolen art, and banning users who fail to comply with our rules. If for some reason you don't want this let me know, but otherwise congrats! BigBadBrad01 17:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : Congratulations David! You are an example to follow. Although never reach your level of work because of the many lines that never come to my country. Due to lack of export. Still try to be at the required level. Anything you know where I am. CONGRATULATIONS AGAIN! Serralson 18:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you Brad!! This means a lot to me! Hopefully I will be able to keep my "tact" in check. I know it hard for us to all agree sometimes. I look forward to continuing the fun for the 2011 model year! 20:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry this is coming so late, but I just realized you've become an administrator on here! Congratulations, David! Oh, and check out this link - I'm sure it will be of interest to you alone. HaarFager 04:10, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::http://www.flickr.com/photos/49656291@N00/5437764343/ ::::Kenny that is great, Im glad your getting some use from that camera. Even if you store it on a shelf and just appreciate it as a collection piece, it will be more then my mother or I ever did with it! 12:11, February 15, 2011 (UTC) New Skin Hi. I'm Wendy, a helper with the community team at Wikia. All of our wikis are being changed to a new skin design over the next few weeks. I have gone ahead and started customizing the appearance of this wiki with some basic colors from your monaco skin. Please feel free to customize further, or upload a new logo, using the . Please let me know if you have any quesitons. -- Wendy (talk) 15:46, October 16, 2010 (UTC) new skin Hi David, I'm glad you (mostly) like the new skin. We're in the middle of rolling out the new look for all wikis, and there are some obvious changes to note. Unfortunately, changing the width is not something we can do at this time. If you haven't seen it yet, please check out the new FAQ and if you have any questions, our Community team will be happy to respond via . If there's anything else I can help with, please let me know and I'll try to help as best I can :) — scarecroe 23:25, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Question Hi, Sinnin. Question for you. On my talk page you said, "We do make an acception for HWC sneek images to be used as temporary place holders." I created the Honda S2000 page & put the "2011HondaS2000HWC.jpg" image on it in the casting box & the photo in the table. Tha 92 Roadmast3r went behind me and took the pic off of the table and wrote "DONT USE HWC IMAGES!!!" in the summary box. So my question is: Is there only a certain place that we can consider HWC images as placeholders? Like on the List of 2011 Hot Wheels page but not on the individual car pages? Just want to get some clarification to make sure I do things correctly. Thanks. Stezton 12:22, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Stezton greetings.As far as the images of HWC are allowed. As a temporary image. And it must be replaced in when taking a photo of the model, which is already in stores. This is because of HWC images may contain differences from the final model for sale. By the way I have restored your previous version. A greeting.Serralson 15:11, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::As serralson said, HWC images are allowable untill a user image is available. We can all moderate each other here for the greater good of the wikia, Some of us just do a better job then others, you have witnessed the lesser side of this. 19:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :OOPS! Pirate4722 23:19, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ??????? hi sinnin. what i have here is FOR REAL! THIS IS NO JOKE! i have a yello 70 nightbrnrs chevell. i painted it silver. later i removed the paint to find it had metal dk blue paint UNDER THE YELLOW ORIGINAL!!!! WT! NO JOK I WILL POST A PIC SOON!!! ANY IDEAS? :The repaints are common, I dont care for them and I seem to have many chipped cars with a different colors underneath (they seem to chip easier with the extra paint). You can also find them by looking at the rivets. as the painted rivet will crack and reveal the bottom layer when crimped 00:17, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Descriptions. David will expose this issue before does not lead to a possible confrontation and offer an idea to solve it. The descriptions of the Hot Wheels, which are based on real models. It would have to write in a more brief and short. And put it below the descriptions of the models. For a better visualization. As I made the Ferrari 458 Italia, and the Lamborghini Reventon. It's just an idea, and I hope will please everyone. A greeting.Serralson 00:08, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :I feel the descriptions should go on top. as this has been the standard layout used for "generations" of editors here. My personal opinion is that ALL info should be related to the Hot Wheels car and not to the full size 1:1 car. But that is my opinion. If you guys want to write descriptions then that is fine, please do so in an essay style paragraph. The issue here has been illegal copying of info from one site and pasted onto ours. Just like the picture issues that everyone is slowly starting to understand. If you did not write it, you cant post it here! You need to obtain permission. and if you do have permission then you have to leave a reference. This is a lot of work, so its easier to just write it yourself. Or better yet, forget about it and just enjoy hot wheels. If you cant find anything Hot Wheels related that can be added (or fixed), then please dont make any edits! 08:10, November 2, 2010 (UTC) payday!!! omg! today i found a super t hunt. guess where? in sears! if you have a sears near u go to the boys section. look for some hw shirts with cars ATTACHED IN A BAG , if you remove the car it rings up as a normal car!!! good luck! -syndicateofspeed T-Hunt Alert! Hi sinnin, and anyone else who looks here, if you go to a sears store, go to the boys section, look for some hot wheels shirts with cars attached. I found a super T hunt 69 mustang in one! If you find a keeper, remove it from the bag, it will ring up as a normal car! Template category Hi! It looks like a category was added here on Nov 1st. I went ahead and removed it for now. If you'd like that template to stay in the category, you can place it between noinclude tags like this: Category:Template. As for the casting pages still there, they'll clear out with the server cache in a few hours, a day at most. — scarecroe 16:23, November 8, 2010 (UTC) MASSIVE ERROR! hot wheels screwed up.the 10 infinity g37 is spelled infinitY on the cars base! check it out!!!!! SyndicateOfSpeed 03:52, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Table Widths Is there a specific way to keep tables from going under the righthand wikia boxes (like on this page Purple Passion Woody)? :Currently there are issues between our tables and the wikia brands new skin. The powers that be claim it is better this way. We have to either find a fix for this or wait it out. Personally I am waiting it out, I have run out of people to ask for help. 07:07, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I was about to ask the same question. This new skin is VERY annoying. So far I haven't found anything I like better about it. I really miss the previous version. For a short period I figured out that I could change my preference to use the previous version, but they took that option away now too. Do you know where to click to bring up the "history" of a page? Vista69 04:30, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :::For the most part the history can be viewed from the "edited by" drop down located right under the page name. To get history from a page that does not have this dropdown, so need to play with the URL and manually create a link. I have added a link for the main page at the bottom of the page right under the banner. It is apparent that wikia has lost its interest in its product, and is only concerned with its advertisement space and profits. (view this site logged out) I hate to say, but I am sure this is the beginning of the end for wikia. I am currently trying to figure out how to back up and save the site content for when the time does come, we can just pack up and leave... as other wikia are doing. 21:34, November 19, 2010 (UTC) 2011 list corrections? i think the segment series which starts with the ice cream truck is not in the 2011 line up Slickchooch 18:08, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :You dont really think "Unsorted" is something we thought was a 2011 segment series? Do i really need to clarify that? 19:57, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : :No I don't think that "unsorted" is something that you thought was a 2011 segment series. I may be dumb but I am not stupid. :My point is that I don't see how this fits into the lineup, when all of the series have been identified. :Perhaps you can clear this up.....remember you have to go s-l-o-w for me, I might not be able to grasp :the concept.Slickchooch 14:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Okay...so after some thought, is the segment series with the Ice Cream Truck pictured and so forth is a holding area for those cars until they are "sorted" into the proper sub-line or "series"?Slickchooch 16:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thats exactly it. Mattel is sneaking the new cars without confirming the designated series. The unsorted table was added as an attempt to keep people from guessing and placing cars into unconfirmed series tables. After the series is confirmed the car can be placed into the appropriate table and removed from unsorted. Since this is an open source database, it becomes very easy to add false information. We strongly rely on the collective knowledge of true collectors to filter out the bad information from the "children" who's primary knowledge of hotwheels is "borrowed" from other websites, assumed or just simply made up. 05:22, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Long time, no see. Hey, what's the icon in your avatar? Fclass 15:56, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :seriously?? 03:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Holidays Hey David! Sorry I haven't been To camunicado much recently.Just thought I'd drop by and wish you All The Best for The Holidays.Have a Kool Yule & A Frantic First!!! Pirate4722 08:22, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : Happy Holidays to you too!! and stop indenting your text =P 03:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) 2011 New Models Hi everyone, how do we know what the new '11 models will be! No other place on the web has the info! SyndicateOfSpeed 21:25, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : Actually we are not the only place on the web with this info. That is why we have it. But until we get our posters or an official list from mattel our list is very open to changes. 03:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Wikia in 2011 Hey all, we are off to a good start this year. I really want to thank some of our newer members (Stezton and Tszuta) who are really taking charge and keeping up with the new mainlines! Great pictures and efforts. This really gives me a needed break to concentrate on other things (mainly warcraft lately!!!!!!) I have submitted a request to disable the "Read More" feature at the bottom of pages. Personally I hate this pointless navigation clutter, and i'm sure many of you do too! I am going to try and find a change for those main page navigation images that link to catagory lists, as personally I dont navigate using catagories and feel the main page should not direct users to these partial lists. Lets all keep it up!! 02:08, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Image Update - '67 Camaro (Mardi Gras) Hi Sinnin, Would you mind if I replaced your '67 Camaro Convertible (2011 Mardi Gras) image with one that I took. Let me know. Tszuta | Talk 22:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : No problem go ahead. Your pictures are much better then mine, especially with white cars. 23:02, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Picture Ok,All the Pictures that i Posting are My Pics,You can check on YouTube,Flickr,Are my Pictures,I Stop taking photos of websites.MrJonnathan2007 00:16, February 7, 2011 (UTC) "MY PICTURES" David, I do not want to be your enemy, but I did not take photos of other web sites are my own photos, I take them in a white box on the top or at a desk Madera.but believe me, are my photos. "MI PICS" David, I do not want to be your enemy, but I did not take photos of other web sites are my own photos, I take them in a white box on the top or at a desk Madera.but believe me, are my photos.MrJonnathan2007 00:28, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : Your pictures were not removed because i thought they were stolen. The gallery is not meant to be a showcase for you to place a picture of every car in your collection. The gallery should only be used to display images of FULL cards, comparison images. special details, or if your image is of superior quality to the image being used in the table. Many of the gallerys are full of unneeded images that I will pull out when i get the chance. Nothing personal against you, I just feel excess clutter in unnecessary. For you i would recommend placing your images on your personal page. 11:03, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : : : Ok,Thanks.Can you Add a Gallery in the Mustang cobra Corgi?I Have some Pictures that i Take and i Want to Upload.Thanks!,I Saw the Gallery,I Upload my Own Photos.MrJonnathan2007 01:27, February 9, 2011 (UTC)